


Partition

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Ignoct Week, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Noct wears makeup because he can, Paparazzi, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, implied OT4 because its always implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: “Driver,” Ignis leaned forward, smiling as he put a teasing lilt in his voice, “roll up the partition, please.”





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> **[Check out this amazing cover art for this fic by goldslactuar on tumblr!](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/163620675899)** Also shoutout to Gold for also betaing this fic. You've been such a great help!
> 
>  This fic is indeed based off Beyonce’s song Partition, so you'll find quite a few lyrics and themes and other references to the song in here. This is for the day 1 prompt "taking care of each other". Hope you enjoy!

_Doors begin to open. Brace yourself...prepare for the oncoming assault waged on your eyes and ears..._

Broken ramble and the scuffle of shoes against the pavement began to filter in from outside.

 

_Doors open. A thousand flash bulbs go off at the same time. Start walking...there’s no need to worry. He’s got your back._

“Your Highness!”

 

“Prince Noctis!”

 

“Your Royal Highness!”

 

_Ignore them. They don’t care about you, want nothing from you but a juicy news story. You’ll say nothing, but the headlines on the gossip mags will still run tomorrow. “Prince Noctis Stuns Gala with Dramatic Eye Look”, or “Prince’s outfit a HOT MESS From the Minute he Left his Apartment!”. It’s no matter._

“Your Highness, is anyone accompanying you to the party this evening?”

 

Reporters shouted from both sides of the path that led down to his waiting car. Cameras—both regular film and video—followed his every move.

 

“Prince Noctis, how is life since graduation? Are you planning on getting another job?”

 

One of them was shouting a question in Altissian. Why would they think he could understand that? Didn't matter because seconds later he lost it to a barrage of Lucian, the common tongue.

 

“Any news about your engagement? Your Highness, any news?”

 

The moment he heard the familiar click of the car door opening everything fell away. Noctis shoved all the white noise to the farthest corner of his mind. Ignis held the door open for him, a thousand yard stare cemented on his face, a testament to his own training. Noctis restrained himself from diving into the car like he wanted to. With careful motions, he stepped in and arranged himself instead. His expensive suit was just pressed that morning--he wouldn’t want to wrinkle it in haste.

 

With the car door shut the cacophony from outside dulled. The ultra-violet flashes from the paparazzi penetrated the tinted windows. It was quite the light show.

 

“Don’t worry, your highness,” said Nyx, their driver for the evening, “I’ll get you out of here without a hitch.” After such a chivalrous comment he’d usually reach back and pat Noctis’ knee. The partition dividing them prevented the comforting gesture.

 

Ignis opened the door opposite Noct after circling around the vehicle. With it came a new wave of noise from the reporters outside. More camera flashes caught the last bit of the Prince’s advisor as he ducked into the car. Then they were off, driving away from the swarm of paparazzi surrounding Noctis’ apartment building.

 

The first few moments of the ride were quiet. Noctis didn't mind. The silence provided him much needed relief from the media attention. But they had a schedule to keep, and Ignis was nothing if not prompt.

 

“Driver,” he leaned forward, smiling as he put a teasing lilt in his voice, “roll up the partition, please.”

 

Noctis could feel the disgruntled air rolling off Nyx. He knew what this was. No matter, Noctis thought, the partition was somewhat of a sound dampener, anyway. He wouldn’t have to hear it. Much.

 

The window between them rolled up with a soft hum. Noctis stayed positioned in his seat—back straight, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. Ignis was in control, here. Let him lead…

 

“Come here,” as if reading his mind, he beckoned Noctis with an inviting hand. Noct complied, scooting closer on the seat until he was straddling the middle. He turned to face Ignis, seeking approval. A loving hand on his cheek greeted him, caressing his face as Ignis led him into a kiss.

 

It was chaste for what they had planned that night, but nonetheless passionate. After they parted, Ignis stroked a thumb over his cheekbone. Then he grasped the collar of Noct’s shirt with both hands and ripped it clean open.

 

Noctis couldn’t help the startled gasp torn from his lips. His top fell open, buttons bouncing off the seats around them. The shirt was only held closed by where it tucked into his trousers, but Ignis was quick to do away with those, too.

 

“Come now, don’t act so offended,” Ignis yanked the tails of the shirt free. Efficient, he set about unbuckling Noctis’ belt, “you have a spare...and I’ll fix this one when I get the time. Now then,” he sat back to admire his handiwork. Noctis was panting, already aroused as his legs splayed out across the seat. A blush crept down his face and neck, “do away with those trousers, would you? And I want you down here.”

 

Ignis emphasized by spreading his legs and undoing his own belt and zipper. He waited then, spread thighs leaving plenty of room below. His half-hard cock pushed up against his briefs and through his open zipper. He was a tempting sight and his orders left little to Noct’s imagination.

 

“Y-you’d better appreciate what you’re about to see.”

 

With trembling hands, already turned on by Ignis’ rough grip, Noctis undressed. Trying not to show his desperation, Noctis slipped off his shoes and inched his trousers over his ass. They slid down his legs until they ended up in a puddle of fabric on the floor. “...it took me forty-five minutes to get all dressed up, and I’m not even going to the gala in this.”

 

“Oh? But when have I not appreciated you?”

 

He focused on maneuvering himself down between Ignis’ legs. He took great care making sure Ignis could admire every bit of his body. That night, Noctis didn’t dress up for the paparazzi nor for the visiting nobles. Ambitious dignitaries who'd no doubt offer their daughter’s hands in marriage. No, he dressed up for his lover.

 

And admire Ignis did. While he was still dressed Noctis was almost naked in contrast. the few pieces of clothing that still clung to his skin added to his charm. His now-buttonless shirt splayed open. The wrinkled fabric cast favorable shadows down the muscular plane of his torso. A garter belt Ignis insisted on him wearing gripped his slender hips. The snug fit produced the slightest bit of satisfying bulge where the elastic bit into the skin. The vertical straps and long, sheer black stockings made his legs look sleek and elegant.  Rather than his usual slimming briefs, lacy shorts covered Noctis’ plump ass. His erection strained against the soft silk and afforded Ignis a wonderful view.

 

“This is a good place for you in the car, isn’t it? Hidden from the paparazzi outside...I don’t need them seeing the Prince on his knees.” Ignis said as Noct settled between his legs. The prince laid his cheek against Ignis’ inner thigh savoring the warmth. He looked up at the other man with large, kohl-rimmed eyes. “Good boy,” he praised, running a hand through fine black hair.

 

Such a pretty thing, Ignis thought, but oh, how much better he would look debauched.

 

“Are you waiting for an invitation?” he put a harsher edge on his voice. “Go on—you know we don’t have much time, Noct.”

 

Noctis hooked his fingers into Ignis’ belt loops rather than going straight for his cock. He knew they didn’t have much time but slipping Ignis’ cock out of his briefs wasn’t enough...no, definitely not enough. He wanted _more_ , he wanted it _all_ , if he was being honest with himself, but right then they only had time for so much.

 

Noct slipped his lover’s trousers over his hips and thighs, taking his undergarments with them.

 

But time enough for a _little_ more, he thought when Ignis’ cock bobbed free. Oh, how desperate he must have looked, hungry for Ignis’ cock like a starving man, but he didn’t have the time to care.

 

“One more thing,” Ignis grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye contact, “you don’t come until _after_ I do, understood?” His eyes glazed over with lust, all Noctis could do was nod.

 

“Good,” Ignis released him and Noct went right back to work.

 

Compared to the other dicks Noctis had experience with, Ignis’ was daunting. What Ignis lacked in girth compared to Prompto and Gladio he made up for in length. It made him look perfect—long, with a slight curve. There wasn't enough girth to hurt, but enough length to reach deep inside of him. In reality, pleasing him was a challenge. Deepthroating wasn’t easy...but Noctis was always up for a challenge.

 

He started off slow, or as slow as he could. Slipping Ignis into his mouth, he flattened his tongue to take in a comfortable length. What Noct couldn’t reach with his mouth he caressed with his hand, pumping in time as his head bobbed up and down. He could only imagine what he looked like from above— a sight of flushed skin and smeared makeup. Rosy lipstick smeared across the glistening skin of Ignis’ wet cock.

 

And what a nice view that would be, Noctis thought as he pulled back with a wet pop. His reward was the exact scene he imagined—rosy lipstick smeared over the head and shaft of Ignis’ cock. It was a pity for his lips, likely red and swollen, but he liked it better on Ignis.

 

“Come now, Noct, it’s too early to be taking a break,” Ignis said from above him. His Advisor smiled down at him, eyes half lidded and his cheeks flushed and his breath came in quick pants. He placed a hand on the back of Noctis’ head and urged him back down.

 

Noct gave his jaw a break and he took Ignis in hand again. He lapped along the underside of his cock, kissing down the thick vein that ran there. After he swathed one long lick over Ignis’ entire length he dipped his head down. With gentle suction he enveloped one of Ignis’ balls into the wet heat of his mouth.

 

Ignis chuckled as his head fell back against the seat. His nails scratching at Noctis’ scalp with light pressure, “Oh, you little _minx_.”

 

Ignis’ ministrations went ignored as Noct tested the waters. Running his hot tongue along the underside of the swollen flesh and tugging back gently. Ignis groaned from above him, his cock twitching. Noctis was pushing him closer and closer to the edge and he'd smirk in triumph if his mouth wasn’t occupied.

 

He returned his hand to Ignis’ length—because Shiva forbid he ignore it for more than a moment. He alternated his caress between his balls, trying not to favor one or the other. Between suckling, licking and light tugging, he found the nerve to swallow both of them down. The filthiest, far-too-loud-for-the-car moan from slipped from Ignis’ lips. There was no way Nyx hadn’t heard that one. Ah, well—his father paid the glaive more than enough to deal with them.

 

Having both balls in his mouth was stretching Noct to the limit, but he couldn’t give in so soon. He hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet. While he was sure it felt heavenly to Ignis, he lacked the room inside his mouth for more fun ideas. Ideas like more licking, kissing and fondling. Noct did his best to please Ignis for a few more moments, but then gave in to his limits. He pulled his mouth away from the warm, delicious flesh.

 

And all the better for him, because Ignis’ reaction was immediate and oh so satisfying. The cool air of the car swept over him the minute Noctis’ mouth was gone, the fresh saliva soaking his skin only intensifying the chill. He shuddered and twitched under Noctis’ hands, his grip twisted in Noct’s hair. Selfish, he pushed down again, begging for that warmth to return.

 

Noctis obliged him. Fighting a smirk, he returned his mouth to Ignis’ cock.  He was eager to show how much he appreciated looking so debauched. As before, he took about half of Ignis’ length into his mouth and covered the rest with his hand. He knew what Ignis was waiting for, though, and knew that he could get there.

 

He started slow and forced his throat to relax as he took Ignis deeper. He didn’t stay down for long. Bobbing back up to lap at the head and give himself a breather. he shot Ignis a smoldering look through long, dark lashes. Down again, further this time, he relaxed his throat. Noct kept going until his nose was almost touching the sandy colored curls below Ignis’ belly. Tears started to bead at the corners of Noct’s eyes. Ignis’ cock down his throat was such a good stretch, almost too much, but he could handle it.

 

 _Breathe through your nose_ , Noctis thought _, take it slow…_

Without warning from the driver the car hit a bump and swerved. The sudden force shoved Noctis further down— _way too far down_. Noctis didn't have time to react when the driver slammed on the brakes and forced him back. Stunned, he focused on trying not to vomit as he was thrown back into the padded wall of the partition. Despite his mind swimming with bliss and shock, Ignis thought fast and caught the back of Noctis’ head.

 

“What does he think he’s doing!” Ignis growled, still cushioning Noctis' head. He lifted one foot and slammed a sahagin skin shoe into the tinted window of the partition. He considered calling Nyx on the phone to tell him off, but distracting their driver more would do them no good. Damned glaive...he had hours after dropping them off at the gala to get his rocks off in anyway he liked, Ignis fumed. He and Noct had less than an hour. How dare he eavesdrop and almost crash the car of the _Crown Prince._

...but it didn’t matter now, he supposed. As their ride resumed at a smooth pace, Ignis turned his attention to Noctis.

 

“Are you alright, love?” he asked, though it was evident that Noctis was still struggling to gain his composure. His hand remained clamped around his throat as he tried to catch his breath. His carefully winged eyeliner and layers of mascara ran down his cheeks in trails of black tears.

 

Noctis responded by looking rather pitiful and seeking out sympathy in Ignis’ eyes. Ignis clicked his tongue as he fished out his handkerchief to gently swipe away the inky tears. Once Ignis had him a little more cleaned up, he spoiled him with reverent kisses.

 

“Here, drink,” Ignis cracked open one of the water bottles provided for them and offered it to his prince. Noctis took a slow sip, relishing the cool water flowing down his abused throat. The soothing sensation allowed him to collect himself.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Ignis praised with a warm smile, carding a hand through feathery black hair. His other hand stroked his neglected cock, giving himself a little relief.

 

“We don’t have to continue if you’re not up for it,” Ignis offered. He placed the bottle in the cup holder when Noctis stopped drinking, “we can finish some other way.” But Noctis shook his head, lifting his hand to join Ignis’ in pumping up and down.

 

“Nah, I’ll be okay. I can do it,” Noctis smiled, pressing his lips to the head of Ignis’ cock. Unsure, Ignis kept his own hand in place while Noct swallowed him down. He went far enough that his lips were touching his fingers. Noctis shot him impatient glance through teary lashes convincing Ignis move his hand. Smirking, he watched Noct continue downwards.

 

Ignis let himself relax and revel in the soft moans escaping from Noctis’ throat. He gripped Noctis’ hair once more as that devilish tongue swirled around his length. His initial plan was to force Noctis all the way down his length. He'd finish deep inside the prince’s throat, demand he not spill a single drop. At the moment, though, that didn't seem appropriate. The soft walls of Noct’s throat contracted around the head of his cock, convincing him otherwise. Noctis was too skilled for anything appropriate, Ignis decided.

 

He was too close to finishing. Before he did something regrettable, Ignis placed a palm on Noctis’ temple. He urged him back and after a moment Noctis obeyed. Relaxing his throat with a long, deep moan, he let Ignis' cock slide free. It bobbed in front of him, an angry red and glistening with saliva. A string of spit still connected to his mouth, and left him wanting more...but Ignis did not leave him wanting for long.

 

“Can’t have a prince without a voice at a gala, now can we?” Ignis teased, holding Noct in place with one hand while he stroked his cock with the other. A confused daze fell over Noctis for a moment, until he realized exactly where Ignis was aiming. He leaned forward, despite Ignis’ attempts to push him back, and opened his mouth. If Ignis wouldn’t come inside him like he wanted, he'd catch whatever he could.

 

The sight of Noctis between his legs, mouth wide open and so eager to serve, pushed Ignis over the edge. With a long moan, he came in a steady stream, painting his release across Noct’s lips and tongue. A misplaced stroke redirected the cum down onto his crisp black dress shirt.

 

Ripped buttons...stained with cum... at this point, the shirt was better destined for the garbage bin after all.

 

Noctis panted harder as he lapped up the cum on his lips. Rising off of his knees, he closed in to lick the last drops from Ignis’ softening cock. _Ah, right, Noctis’ hard on is still trapped in the confines of those delicious little panties_ , Ignis thought. He ought to make short work of that, so they would have time to clean up before arriving.

 

“Come up here, sweet thing,” Ignis purred, bracing his arm under Noctis’ to help him up off the ground. Within a few moments Noctis sat next to him, legs thrown over his lap and Ignis’ arm supporting his waist. Noct wasted no time in seeking affection. Wrapping his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, he kissed along his neck. He squirmed and and whined, desperate for release. He was even squeezing his thighs together, Ignis noticed.

 

“Now, now, that won’t do,” he clicked his tongue a few times, chiding Noct for his impatience. “We take care of each other, correct? You took care of me and now I, you.” He punctuated his promise by smothering Noctis’ lips with his. The passionate kiss served in driving home his love, his devotion for Noct. Even if they enjoyed getting rough at times, Ignis found it hard to resist being so gentle with his prince.

 

After they parted Ignis hooked a finger into the front of the lace panties. He slid them down, just enough so that the soft lace rested under Noctis’ balls. Without missing a beat he pulled a small bottle of lube from his trouser pocket. Spreading some over his palm he took Noctis in hand, his fist swirling around Noctis’ weeping cock. His grip smeared the precum leaking from the head with his thumb.

 

After being denied sensation for so long Noctis wailed at the touch. Back arching into Ignis’ hand, he let his legs splay out. In their confined space, one of his feet ended pressed against the tinted glass window next to them. All the better for Noct, as the leverage allowed him to thrust faster into Ignis’ fist.

 

“You’re not seriously going to leave _footprints_ on the windows of your father’s car?” Ignis asked, incredulous. There would be no denying the evening’s activities if anyone were to see.

 

“I’ll do whatever I like,” Noctis said between gasps. Ignis chuckled and kissed him harder. Slipping a hand into the back of his panties he gripped a good handful of his ass as he continued to jerk Noctis off.

 

After another minute of wanton moans, Ignis quickened his pace. Noctis was really laying it on thick, Ignis thought, probably payback for Nyx slamming on the break.

 

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” he teased, whispering against the shell of Noctis’ ear. That, and they were running out of time before they reached the party. May as well urge things along.

 

Noctis groaned, ending in a frustrated whine as he arched into Ignis’ hand again. “How do you always know?” he demanded, but with no real anger behind the words. Ignis said nothing, but Noctis already knew the answer. They’d been together for so long, as friends and then lovers. It was impossible not to pick up on each other’s every move.

 

True to his prediction, Ignis finished Noctis off a handful of seconds later. He didn't even have time to pull the foreskin back from Noctis’ cockhead before he came in hot spurts across his own belly. He missed Ignis’ own dress shirt, much to the advisor’s relief. Boneless and spent, he collapsed onto Ignis’ chest.

 

Ignis smiled at his prince’s satiated expression. And they still had to get through the whole party, the poor thing...but alas. He slipped a hand under Noctis’ stocking covered ankle and lifted it off the window. He pressed a kiss to his knee before placing his leg back down on the seat. At least the paparazzi didn’t follow their car around...not that he knew of, anyway.

 

Ignis leaned across to the seat and fetched a bag planted there earlier in the day. It was a bit of a challenge, unzipping it with one hand, but he  emerged triumphant with a pack of baby wipes.

 

“Time to be a Prince again, my love,” Ignis urged until Noct sat up on his knee and supported his own weight. He wrinkled his nose at the cum drying across his stomach and gratefully accepted a wipe from Ignis. They cleaned him up together with several of the wipes. Hands swept across his chest and abs first, then his face. With another wipe and a compact mirror, Noct touched up the makeup around his eyes. Before he was about to ask, Ignis offered him a tube of lipstain.

 

“Not the same shade, I’m afraid, but it will do,” he said as Noctis inspected it. He hummed in agreement, then set about applying it as neat as he could in a moving vehicle.

 

With Noctis finally back in his own seat—and with pants back on—Ignis pulled the spare shirt from the bottom of the bag. It would be a bit wrinkled after sitting folded for so long, but not so much to be suspicious. His old shirt wouldn’t do in any circumstance, and Ignis wasted no time in shoving it in a lump to the bottom of the bag.

 

They finished up, Noct fixing his hair as Ignis held the mirror, just as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Citadel.

 

“Ready for more?” Ignis asked as Noctis slipped the compact into his pocket.

 

“It never stops,” Noct replied, and assumed his original position with immaculate grace. Back straight, legs crossed and hands folded politely in his lap...and the outside world none the wiser. Ignis chuckled before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. Cameras flashed outside. With them, a new set of reporters began their barrage of questions and accusations.

 

_Doors begin to open. Brace yourself...prepare for the assault about to be waged on your eyes and ears._

Ignis opened the door for him, standing ramrod straight as he waited for Noctis to exit.

 

_Doors open. A thousand flash bulbs go off at the same time._

“Your Highness!”

 

“Prince Noctis!”

 

“Your Royal Highness!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for at least one more Ignoct fic this week!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
